


Flowers in the Wrong Hands

by thughaonotminghao



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Can you call this major character death?, M/M, Men Crying, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao
Summary: Jaehyuk went to visit Asahi's grave.
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Kudos: 24





	Flowers in the Wrong Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I know Asahi's birthday was a few days ago. And I wish I was posting something happier but this was the only thing I had prewritten and I don't have the brainpower to write something else... T^T

Jaehyuk walked up a hill that felt so familiar now. In his hands, he held flowers, a note, and a ring box. He reached his destination, "Hey Sahi." Jaehyuk took the old flowers out and put a flower in the small pot. He sat down in front of the small tombstone, "Did you miss me?" "I wrote something for you," Jaehyuk opened the note, "Asahi, I remember when we first met at the studio. You were just a shy producer from Japan and I was just joining a friend for fun. After a few weeks, I had asked you out to the pride parade since I saw that pansexual flag sticker on your computer." Jaehyuk stopped to dry his eyes, "We went to the parade and I saw a side of you that I thought I'd never see. You had a lot of energy and you had an addicting laugh. We dated for a few years and then I asked you to marry me..." Jaehyuk stopped for a second, "An-and today would have been the day I-i finally got to call you my husband." Jaehyuk wiped his tears, "I told you to be careful you idiot." Jaehyuk muttered, trying to smile. Jaehyuk dug a tiny hole next to the gravestone and put the note and ring box before covering it back up, "I want you to keep those safe okay? I'll be back. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Before you guys ask how Asahi died, he was hit by a drunk driver.
> 
> Please leave some requests, I feel like I haven't written something creative in months.


End file.
